Knahaten-Grippe
Die Knahaten-Grippe, auch Knahatenische GrippeVerschiedene Arten des Glaubens genannt, war eine tödliche Krankheit, die während der Zweiten Ära in Tamriel wütete. Die Krankheit brach im Jahre 2Ä 560Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Black MarshPocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Wild RegionsPocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Elsweyr Confederacy in der Stadt Sturmfeste, Schwarzmarsch, aus und breitete sich rasch in der Schwarzmarsch und über ihre Grenzen hinweg aus. Über den Ausbruch der Krankheit gibt es zwei Vermutungen. Eine davon spricht von einem argonischen Schamanen, der die Seuche durch eine Manipulation der Hist erschaffen haben soll, um die anderen Völker für ihren schlechten Umgang mit den Argoniern (bspw. ihre Versklavung durch die Dunmer) zu bestrafen. Die andere Vermutung stützt sich auf natürliche Ursachen. Zudem ist nicht genau bekannt, auf welchem Weg die Krankheit sich verbreitet hat. Im Jahre 2Ä 603, etwas mehr als vier Jahrzehnte nach ihrem Ausbruch, wurden die letzten Fälle der Grippe verzeichnet.The Daggerfall Chronicles Des Weiteren wurde viele Jahrhunderte später, in der Dritten Ära, eine Massenpanik durch den angeblichen erneuten Ausbruch der Grippe ausgelöst.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Cyrodiil Opfer und Verbreitung Obgleich es keine genauen Opferzahlen gibt, rottete die Grippe beinahe die komplette nicht-argonische Bevölkerung der Schwarzmarsch aus. Die Argonier selbst waren nicht betroffen, da sie gegen die Grippe immun waren. Wie viele Opfer es außerhalb der Schwarzmarsch gab, ist unbekannt. Zu den bekanntesten Opfern allerdings gehören die Legende Oreyn BärentatzeTamrielische Überlieferung und die damalige Herrscherfamilie von Wegesruh, Hochfels.Mühsal und Triumphe eines Monarchen, Kapitel 10 Die Seuche wütete vor allem in den Provinzen Schwarzmarsch, Elsweyr und Valenwald sowie in Teilen Cyrodiils und im südlichen Morrowind, aber auch in Hammerfellhttp://www.imperial-library.info/content/calendar-tamriel → „The Day of Shame - 20th Rain's Hand (20th April)“ und sogar Hochfels. Gerade die Stadt Senchal in Elsweyr war stark betroffen, weswegen sogar einige Teile der Stadt abgebrannt wurden, um die Grippe einzudämmen. Die einzigen nicht betroffenen Provinzen waren somit Himmelsrand und die Sommersend-Inseln. Um die Ausbreitung zu stoppen, wurden Hinterbliebene und deren Habseligkeiten verbrannt und Erkrankte entweder in Ghettos abgeschottet oder auf Schiffe verfrachtet und auf hohe See geschickt. Die Bewohner der Küste Hammerfells verlassen am 20. der Regenhand, dem so genannten „Tag der Schande“, den ganzen Tag lang nicht ihr Haus, da sie glauben, dass die infizierten Kothringi, die sie ehemals nicht aufnehmen wollten, sie an jenem Tag heimsuchen würden. Das Schiff der Infizierten, das „Blutrotes Schiff“ genannt wird, wurde 2Ä 564 von Piraten gestrandet aufgefunden. Die gesamte Besatzung war bereits tot gewesen.Piraten der Abekäis Symptome und Behandlung Die Krankheit äußert sich bereits nach einigen Stunden durch ein allgemeines Krankheitsgefühl, Appetitlosigkeit und Erschöpfung sowie tränende Augen.Über die Knahaten-Grippe Nach 24 bis 36 Stunden folgen Nasenbluten, blutiger Tränenfluss sowie ein körniger Ausschlag, der über den ganzen Körper verteilt ist, aber keinen Juckreiz auslöst. Aus diesem Grund wurde er auch nur selten behandelt bzw. nur mit Tüchern o. Ä. bedeckt, was allerdings bereits geringfügig half. Für gewöhnlich trat der Tod nach drei qualvollen Tagen ein, jedoch überlebten einige auch bis zu einer Woche lang. Während die meisten Symptome durch SorghumteeDer Adler und die Katze und Hühnerbrühe gelindert werden konnten, wurde die Suche nach einer Heilungsmöglichkeit durch viele fragwürdige Arzneien behindert. So soll eine Rothwardonin namens Perizada ein gesamtes Dorf vor seiner Auslöschung gerettet haben, indem sie den Bewohnern eine Flüssigkeit verabreichte, in der Clannbann-Klauen gekocht wurden, und sie somit heilte. Später fiel sie der Krankheit allerdings selbst zum Opfer. cs:Knahatenská Chrípka en:Knahaten Flu es:Gripe knahaten it:Influenza Knahaten pl:Knahateńska grypa ru:Кнахатенский грипп uk:Нагатенський грип Kategorie:Lore: Krankheiten